Now, Then and Later: A Natsuki and Shizuru Story
by KiziB-chan
Summary: In the Now, this is a result of actions in the past essentially ,Then. The Later continues to reflect how these actions shaping us and our lives. What will the future be in this so called Later, and What is it Now for Natsuki Shizuru?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or any of the characters used

**Now, Then and Later: A Natsuki and Shizuru Story**

_Summary_

_This chapter addresses the state of mind of Shizuru, along with her relationship with Natsuki._

**Chapter One: Emotional Wounds**

The sky grew to a grayish tint as dark clouds of smoke rose up from houses engulfed in the hungry flames. There were echoes of screams and curses as people ran to safety. Tonight the First District would fall and it would fall by her hands. An old lady stopped and glanced back in dismay to see utter and total destruction of the place she once called home. Maybe, she had family back there that did not make it out or she had possessions that she had cherished. Either way she was urged forward by that dreadful child. A pair of irises the colour of the destructive fire glanced back at the work with an empty smile plastered on her face.

"It was all for Natsuki" she thought as she called Kiyohime and stepped onto one of its many heads. "Now, Natsuki has nothing to fear from these people anymore" she continued.

Their destruction was swift and imminent once Shizuru had learnt about their location from Nagi. Right now, it did matter where the source of information came from; all she wanted to do was protect Natsuki. Her precious Natsuki. Once, she finished here Natsuki would be free to love the way Shizuru that she should.

Lifeless crimson orbs took one last glance at the ruined district, and then peered down at the red liquid that glistened on her hands and naginata. "Everyone here had to pay in full for their transgressions, she had made sure of that" she mindlessly reflected. First, she stared at the red liquid in confusion. Then it dawned on her that it was blood…Blood…Blood. Whose blood was it? Certainly not hers! She glanced back at the district, there were a few dead bodies there in addition there were injured people who staggered and struggled to find escape. It was almost like a painting done in watercolours, it was almost surreal. Oddly enough, there was a red hue that remained and grew in brightness. It was like a wave of blood that was washing over the scenery.

A series of loud panting could be heard within the dark room as a slim sweat laden figure thrashed helplessly within the white sheets on the bed. Spine chilling whimpering could be could be heard as the figure stretched tight muscle muscles arching her back in the process. She squeezed her hands tightly causing her knuckles to whiten significantly. She stiffed her shoulders, pulling her hands down downwards which assisted in raising her trembling body. Lips were peeled back revealing bone white teeth that were clamped shut. She continued to grit her teeth as an agonizing word squeezed though them.

"NO!"

The sound grew like mounting tidal waves. It was like wave after wave grew in size and ferocity. Her feet thrashed pushing at the sheets and causing her silk nightgown ride up her creamy sweat clad legs. A crease grew between shapely eyebrows as her eyes were tightly shut. Dark thick eyelashes were matted together as a result of tears. Those tears streamed down her the sides of her paling face like a never ending river. Within minutes eyelashes parted swung open revealing disoriented red irises, within seconds horrid shaking and whimpering started. She hugged herself tightly seeking warmth or comfort.

"Did I really do that?" "Or was it all dream" "I wish for it to be just a nightmare" she shuddered violently as the thoughts washed over her. Suddenly, she raised a hand to her mouth temporarily holding back the contents of her mouth. She sprang from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Even though it was dark she knew her room like the back of her hand.

She clenched the toilet bowl tightly causing her already pale knuckles to whiten. Within minutes she emptied the contents of her stomach. Slowly she raised her head feeling light headed from the stress that her body had been subjected to. She briskly, moved to sink to rid herself of the awful taste in her mouth. The dream was still fresh in her mind as weakly stumbled to her knees. She shifted to a corner in the bathroom where she drew her knees up her chest and hugged them tightly as she lowered her head. Tears threatened as she swallowed a big ball of fear lodged in her throat. She did not want to remember the past, nor did she want to lose her most precious person. But she knew that deep down within her that monster still lived.

"Nat…su…ki" she mumbled.

"Would Natsuki still really and truly love her even though there was a monster inside her" she pondered sadly.

"All those people from the First District, Natsuki, Kikukawa- san, Haruka, Yuuki-san and her mother by her hands" she thoughts continued.

"Natsuki, said she forgave her, but in some cases forgiveness did not mean that the person would forget the damage done"

"Would that person end up fearing her" she sighed sadly.

Shizuru reflected on that fact that after the Hime Carnival Natsuki was not quite sure what she wanted from Shizuru. Natsuki knew she wanted the intimacy of friendship and commitment. However, she was not sure if she wanted the romance and passion that lovers. As a matter of fact Shizuru thought that probably scared Natsuki a bit. Natsuki had told her that she needed time and space so Shizuru obediently complied but at the same time it was killing her. It was then that the tears broke free like a ruptured dam. It pained her deep down to her soul that she had to maintain a plutonic relationship with Natsuki, yet she held this burning passion and love for the younger girl. When would the pain cease she thought helplessly? She choked as whimpers erupted from her mouth and with a sharp pain pulled at her chest as she reflected on the fact that she felt alone and empty.

After a few hours, Shizuru emerged from the bathroom turning on the lights. She glanced at the clock, it was about 2 o'clock. Still very early, she would not go back to sleep. The very thought made her sick to her stomach. She knew those dreams would slither into her subconscious mind remaining her of her transgression. If it was not nightmares it would be dreams about someone she couldn't have. No…she would not sleep, a cup of tea seemed like a more appealing idea. But first she would have to change these clothes drenched with sweat. Besides she was getting good at hiding her tiredness, nobody really noticed it.

"Ara, a bath would be good too" she muttered aloud.

Presently in her mind a bath was a temporary solution to riding herself of those nightmares, nevertheless she could really use the refreshing comfort. As she went about getting her clothes out, she reflected on what she had to do today.

"I have about two classes and a lunch date with Natsuki"

She was in her third year at Fuuka University double majoring in Language and History. It had been a fight with her family because from their perspective she should be taking courses that would prepare her for taking an active rule in the Fujino Corporation. In her mind she had no need for power that came with such a position. What happened in the Hime Carnival and Natsuki was a testament to the possibilities of her having too much power. But most of all she wanted to be near to Natsuki, that's why she decided to attend Fuuka University. But at time it still hurt to maintain a plutonic friendship with Natsuki. It was just like when Natsuki had kept her at bay about her Hime activities, claiming that she did not want to get Shizuru involved. It was funny though that even though it pained her; the love for Natsuki remained constant, unchanging, deeply rooted and cherished.

Omake 1:

Natsuki: Oi, why the hell am I not in here…you know comforting her (_grabs KiziB-chan by the scruff of her neck_)

KiziB-chan: (_sweat drops_) Well, you see…you're really not going to like this answer…are you sure you want to know.

Natsuki: (_annoyed_) Spit it out before I lose my patients.

KiziB-chan: (_gulps_) I wanted to show her guilt ridden state of mind after her actions in the Carnival.

Natsuki: What the hell? What kind of answer is that?

KiziB-chan: (_even more sweat drops_) Heh, Heh.

Shizuru: (_plastered on a fridge smile_) Now, now Natsuki don't hurt author, give her a chance to make it all better.

KiziB-chan: (_shudders_) So, cold. Okay, okay I'll fix it.

Shizuru: Ookini, KiziB-chan.

Natsuki: By the way, what kind of name is KiziB-chan?

KiziB-chan: It's the nickname from one of my nieces.

Shizuru: (_smiles sweetly_) How cute.

Natsuki: (_turns green and shouts_) Get back to work on the other chapters and fix this mess.

KiziB-chan: Okay, okay.

This is the first time I've written a fan- fiction, so I hope its good enough. Special thanks to Chuckabutt aka Kara Papas, I love your stories and they have been an inspiration, I look forward to follows to your stories. And to other writers keep writing I really enjoy reading the stories on this site. off to work 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or any of the characters used

**Now, Then and Later: A Natsuki and Shizuru Story **

_Summary _

_We see the daily interactions between both Natsuki and Shizuru with their friends. _

**Chapter Two: Our Daily Lives **

Life was not too bad Natsuki thought. She wasn't lonely anymore since she had her friends, especially Mai who she could rely on for guidance and advice. And last but not least there was Shizuru. She was not sure about the nature of that relationship. Natsuki had no idea what to do when it come to relationships like that. Nobody showed her how to deal with it. It was times like these she wished she had her mother around for guidance and understanding. In her mind, some things were just too personal to share with friends. She knew she couldn't live without Shizuru by her side but what exactly did that mean.

"Argh" she grumbled. All this thinking was giving her a headache she thought.

"Hey, Natsuki are you alright? You know they say grumbling to yourself, is the first sign of madness" she teased as she watched her friend with mounting concern. Mai noted that Natsuki had not touched her lunch and seemed to be locked into deep thoughts.

"Isn't it, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness" Natsuki retorted.

Mai shrugged her shoulders then replied

"It's the same thing"

"…Whatever" Natsuki grumbled but the light tease did bring her back to reality somewhat.

As Mai and Natsuki silently continued their lunch two figures approached them. One had cat like features and unruly black hair. While the other had red shortly cropped hair accentuated with jade irises.

"Hey, What's for lunch today" Nao asked as she sat beside Natsuki.

It was consistently becoming a daily habit that she followed Mikoto to where she had lunch with Mai and Natsuki. Without permission Natsuki plucked out a shrimp from Natsuki's bento quickly placing it into her mouth before Natsuki could retrieve it.

"Oi, get your own lunch" Natsuki growled but made no move to shift her lunch away from the assailant.

"That's okay, Nao I brought an extra bento for you" Mai announced as she gave Nao the box.

"…Ah….thanks" Nao replied awkwardly as she accepted the bento.

As soon as she opened it foreign chop sticks found their way into her food. However, Nao reacted too late as Natsuki successfully removed a shrimp.

"That was for earlier" Natsuki admitted with a smirk.

Life had been funny after the Carnival, Nao and Natsuki had a love hate relationship, which changed after the fact that Natsuki announced that they were alike and in the progress save Nao from Shizuru's wrath. The two had forgiven each other for their actions during the Carnival and somehow the relationship evolved into an awkward friendship, where neither was gentle with the other but instead they understood each other. Nao smiled as she glanced at her friend wolfing down her food. If the theory that your Child reflected your innermost qualities, then it would be true for Natsuki. She was a wolf-like human.

"Hey try not to choke, Natsuki-inu" Nao teased.

Nao was plastered with a fierce icy stare then Natsuki returned to her food. Lunch continued in usual pace with Mikoto finishing her lunch before everyone then napping on Mai's lap. Nao and Natsuki usually conducted a meaningless argument. Nao mood took a nose dive when her gaze locked onto Shizuru. It was not often that Shizuru came by but when she did Nao always took a hasty retreat. The truth was that she still feared and despised that woman. In her mind Shizuru was a sore that wouldn't go away no matter what you did.

'What does Kuga see in her' she wondered.

Noa stood stretching taut muscles as she peered down at Natsuki who was quietly watching the scenery around. Natsuki had one of those rare peaceful look on her face Nao noted.

"Well, I've got to go, see you guys around" Nao announced.

"Huh" Natsuki mumbled as she stumbled out of her daydream. "Oh, okay"

"But I want to stay some more with Mai" Mikoto complained.

"Hey, you can stay longer with your Okasan, Mikoto-chan"

"Nao" both Mai and Mikoto shouted.

"I'm not a baby" Mikoto complained.

"Hmm, I guess I'll catch you later" Nao muttered as she walked away.

It was after Nao stalked off that Mai realized why she left so abruptly. Shizuru was trying to make her way over to them as fan girls excitedly crowed her. Natsuki on the hand seemed to remain oblivious to what was happening around her as she slipped back into a state of mindless daydreaming. Shizuru was able to gracefully excuse herself from the girls and stood behind Natsuki smiling. She courteously smiled at Mai silently communicating hello.

The older girl kneeled down behind Natsuki, gently placing her hands around Natsuki's waist. She pulled herself even closer to Natsuki's back resting her chin on Natsuki's shoulder. The younger girl stiffened immediately; at first she had no idea who was holding her but eventually her mind registered that only one person would do such a thing and that was…

"Sh…Shizuru" Natsuki muttered as she blushed.

"I'm glad Natsuki recognizes my hugs from behind"

"Mou, Shizuru not in public"

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't want me to hug her" Shizuru teased. "My hugs aren't good enough for Natsuki"

"I like them….like….just fine" Natsuki babbled.

Shizuru and Mai giggled at Natsuki, causing her blush to change into a deeper red.

She decided to let Natsuki off the hook and released her then turned to face Natsuki.

"I see you've finished lunch"

"You probably wolfed it down with a "healthy" serving of mayonnaise"

"Haaa…so" Natsuki stuttered.

Shizuru smiled and continued.

"Wasn't it today that Natsuki agreed that we would have lunch together"

"Uh…sorry… I forgot"

"Well then, Natsuki will have to make it up to me" Shizuru chided as she placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"How about dinner"

"And since we don't to end up in a hospital like last time, I suggest we go out"

"Alright I guess" Natsuki mumbled.

"So it's a date, pick me up at six from school"

"Hey, wait it's not a …."

"Natsuki wouldn't be going back on her word to eat with me would she?"

"No!" Natsuki shouted.

"Great, I think we should go to a restaurant of my choice, if it's up to you we'll have horrid fast food" Shizuru stated as she smiled at Natsuki.

"Alright…alright, I guess I'll see you later" Natsuki grumbled.

"Good bye, Takiha-san and Minagi-san"

"And I'll see you later, Nat-su-ki" Shizuru whispered softly as she got up and left.

Mai looked at Natsuki sympathetically; the former Kaichou was as clever as a kitsune there was no hope for Natsuki to avoid that trap Mai thought. But she was sure that Natsuki would enjoy the time she spent with Shizuru.

As Shizuru re-enters the University one person in particular keeps an avid lookout for her. Piercing blue irises spot their target and danced with joy as she moved towards Shizuru.

"Hey Shizuru, where have you been?" Sakurai asked curiously.

"I was looking for you so we could have lunch together"

"Kanin na, Sakurai I had a lunch date with a friend" Shizuru answered.

"Oh" Sakurai said sadly.

"Ara, unfortunately it did not happen, so guess I'm free for us to have lunch"

"Great" Sakurai beamed.

"Let's go to that new restaurant"

"How does that sound"

"That sounds fine to me" Shizuru answered.

"It will be my treat"

"Are you sure?"

"It's no problem at all"

"Ookini, Sakurai"

"Sakurai often spoils me"

Sakurai reflected on the fact that she had to work on Shizuru to get her to be this causal with her. At first Shizuru was distant with her but always polite. After all it was Shizuru's grace and beauty that attracted her. She often felt like she was a moth helplessly attracted to a glowing light bulb. Even though Shizuru did her best to cover it, she sensed a wounded and lonely vibe from Shizuru. Sakurai instinct to comfort and protect was triggered immediately as soon as she observed this. She was wise enough to know that she shouldn't push Shizuru to reveal what was bothering. In time she hoped that Shizuru would open up to her. And that would be that greatest day of her life.

Omake 2: 

Shizuru: Ara, when am I going to get Natsuki all to myself?

Natsuki: Eh!

KiziB-chan: I'm working on it. I haven't decided how I'm going to do but I have a general idea.

Shizuru: (_fake smiles_) Then author should get to it really soon. After all we don't have an eternity.

KiziB-chan: (_sweat drops_) Aahhh, yes ma'am. I'll work on it right away.

Natsuki: Oi, What about my say. You guys have been ignoring me.

KiziB-chan: What is it Natsuki?

Natsuki: Well, I don't know how I feel about us being alone a lot.

Shizuru: (_plastered on a fake hurt expression_) So, you don't want to have me around you're alone.

Natsuki: (_shouts nervously_) That's not what I meant!

Shizuru: (_smiles cheerfully_) So you do want me to yourself.

Natsuki: Ehh! Baka, don't get carried away.

Shizuru: (_smiles seductively_) Well, in any case Natsuki can have her way with me anytime.

_KiziB-chan silently exits the room sensing an intimate moment coming._

Natsuki: (_shouts_) Where the hell are you going? (_as Shizuru latches herself onto Natsuki's neck_)

KiziB-chan: (_starts to run_) To the Land of wood and water.

Ok every Monday evening I'll update this story until it's finished. Thanks for the reviews, seeing them encouraged me to continue on . Please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of the characters used

**Warning may contain adult content**

**Now, Then and Later: A Natsuki and Shizuru Story**

Listen folks I got caught doing this and it wasn't pretty. I don't know how often I can post but when I get the chance I will.

_Summary_

_This chapter illustrates the Interaction between Shizuru and Natsuki as they go out together for dinner. Shizuru struggles to maintain a plutonic relationship with Natsuki._

**Chapter Three: It's Not a Date**

On her way out Shizuru stopped in the bathroom to check her appearance. It wasn't as if she was vain but she wanted to ensure she look her best for Natsuki. It had been so long since she and Natsuki went out. She was so excited, lifting a hand to her chest, she in haled deeply trying to stabilize her breathing. A date with Natsuki, it was just what she needed, although she had some what tricked Natsuki into the date. She cast aside the feeling guilt and continued to prepare herself.

Sakurai entered the bathroom to find her friend diligently applying make- up in front the large bathroom mirror. She strolled over to Shizuru, surprise to see that Shizuru did not notice her until she spoke.

"Hey, Shizuru"

"Going out on a hot date" she teased which caused a light blush on Shizuru's face.

'Whoa' Sakura thought in shock. 'I actually got her to blush'. 'She must really be up to something' Sakurai continued.

"Ara, not really" Shizuru answers as she tries to hide her blush.

"I'm just eating out with a friend"

"That must be some friend to cause this kind of reaction from you" Sakurai teased.

An unmistakable blush spread across Shizuru's face.

"Ara, is Sakurai constantly trying to tease me?" Shizuru questioned.

"Na, just saying…" Sakurai smiles as she held her hands up in surrender.

Shizuru snapped her face powder shut then turned to smile at Sakurai.

"Ara, usually I'm the one doing the teasing"

"Yeah tell me about it" Sakurai grumbled.

"Shall I start on you?"

"Hey, hey"

Shizuru smiled then turned back to the mirror and began to straighten her bangs. Her long beautiful chestnut coloured trailed down to the small of her back while delicate fringes of bangs hovered just above her eyelids. She took a mental note that she should cut it soon. Combing fingers through the bangs, she straightened them as best as possible. As she continued to groom, she felt a little self conscious with Sakurai there silently watching her. She could see the admiration that coloured the woman's eyes. But, in most instances she chose to ignore it.

She neatly packed up her possessions and turned to Sakurai once more.

"Well, Sakurai I have to be on my way, I would not want to be late" Shizuru said as she gave the woman one of her practiced smile.

"Ah, yeah" Sakurai answered somewhat distracted. It was as if she was coming out of a daydream. "Maybe I should walk with you since it's getting kind of late"

Shizuru cocked her head to one side and smiled "How thoughtful of Sakurai"

Sakurai beams at Shizuru's comment. The two exit the bathroom and head to the parking lot which is where Natsuki usually meets Shizuru. She smiled in thought about Natsuki.

'I wonder how she will react when she sees Sakurai' she mischievously thought.

Back at Fuuka High, Natsuki sternly marched to the forest where she had hidden her bike. Suddenly, Takeda nervously approached Natsuki.

"H…Hey, there K…Ku..Kuga-san" he stuttered.

Natsuki glared at him with annoyed expression plastered on her face. "What do you want?"

"Well, I think we should…No…do you want to go out on a date with me"

'He finally had the nerve to ask her' she thought irritably. Mai and Shizuru always pushed her to be a little more tactful. 'I guess I could try that now' she thought.

"Errr, Sorry Takeda I don't think I can"

He was utterly and totally shocked by Natsuki's response. Usually he was met with a death glare and harsh words for daring to talk to her. 'Maybe there's hope yet' he thought gallantly. 'He'd have to try harder' he continued in thought.

"Well, you know that everyone thinks that it's a bit abnormal that you done seem particularly interested in anyone".

Natsuki's temper began to raise its ugly head like a cobra raring for attack.

"Who cares what they think!" she shouted.

Takeda remained oblivious to the warning signs that Natsuki's temper was getting the better of her. "I just thought I would be the best candidate for you to date…and thereby clearing up any misconceptions about you" Takeda gallantly continued. By this time an angry vein had open up on Natsuki's forehead.

"Why you…Who the hell do you think you are?" Natsuki angrily shouted. Now her anger was out of control as she marched toward Takeda. Takeda swallowed a big ball of fear as he knew what coming was, he had experienced it many times before.

By the time Natsuki left campus Takeda was sporting a black eye and nursing a bleeding nose. 'How dare He' Natsuki thought 'Baka, so much for tact, look where it got me.' The ride to Fuuka University was quite short within minutes Natsuki was in the parking lot where Shizuru stood with Sakurai.

Natsuki brought her beloved Ducati to a stop then inclined it to left placing her boot clad foot to the ground. She bowed slightly in greeting and impatiently raised her visor to get a better look at the stranger beside Shizuru. She then handed Shizuru her spare helmet. As the girl accepted it she quickly introduced Natsuki to Sakurai, then gently placed it on her head. She turned to tell Sakurai thank you for patiently waiting with her and goodbye. Sakurai nodded and waved goodbye as she watched Shizuru slowing mounting the bike. Her mouth went dry as she saw Shizuru already short shirt glide even further revealing even more creamy skin on soft, well defined legs. When the older girl was securely seated she shifted even closer to Natsuki, placing hand tightly around her. Sakurai felt a pang of jealously then glared up at Natsuki. She was met with one of Natsuki's iciest stares. The glare was a warning to Sakurai to stay away from what was hers. It was a territorial challenge that stunned Sakurai at first but she always welcomed a challenge.

Shizuru directed an agitated Natsuki to the restaurant. At a stoplight curiosity got the better of the biker. She lifted her visor to ask Shizuru about Sakurai. "How close are you with that woman?"

"Hmmm, you mean Sakurai" Shizuru asked and received a nod in response. "Ara, would Natsuki be burning with jealousy" she teased as she snuggled closer to Natsuki then placed her head on the younger girl's shoulder. She giggled as she felt Natsuki stiffen in response to the tease.

"Baka, no I'm not!" Natsuki answered a little too fast. Shizuru laughed causing Natsuki blush. She clamped down her visor hiding the blush and returned her attention to the road. As Shizuru leaned forward to give Natsuki further direction she became more aware of Natsuki's biker suit clad body. She noticed the leather outfit snuggly clung to the younger girl clinging to curves and valleys. Shizuru felt it was almost too much for her to handle. As Natsuki sped towards the restaurant, she squeezed her legs even tighter around Natsuki almost locking the other girl's hips in a vice grip. Applying pressure randomly she ran finger tips along Natsuki's muscular frame stopping at the rise of Natsuki's breasts. As she performed her exploration she unsuccessfully bit back a moan. It had been so long since she was this close to Natsuki. With Natsuki this close the temptation to touch was too great. Natsuki on the other hand, stiffened from the contact. She felt blood rushing to her head.

As soon as Natsuki entered and parked at the restaurant she quickly shrugged Shizuru to get off. Shizuru gracefully dismounted the bike and smiled sweetly at Natsuki. The younger girl jumped off the Ducati then quickly and agitatedly pulled off her helmet. She glared at Shizuru as the other girl took off her own helmet.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Natsuki grumbled.

"Did what?" Shizuru asked with an expression of utter puzzlement.

"T…th…that thing with your hands" Natsuki grumbled as her faced turned as bright as a tomato.

"Ara, Natsuki I don't know what you're talking about" Shizuru admitted innocently. "Maybe you should explain it to me in a little more detail" Shizuru continued with a puzzled look on her face.

"Argh!" Natsuki shouted at the top of her lungs. "Forget it, just forget it and let go eat"

"Well of course" Shizuru said happily as she followed behind Natsuki with a smirk on her face.

As Natsuki entered the restaurant she was greeted by an attendant who looked at her as if she was a spec of dusk on his shoe. Immediately he saw Shizuru and paled, bowing respectfully to her.

"Good evening, Shizuru-sama, it is a great honour to have you here" he said with a smile. Shizuru politely smiled and answered. "Ookini, Iga-san"

"Ah, Shizuru-sama, since you are here we will prepare a private dining area for you if you wish"

"That would be wonderful, Ookini Iga-san" she replied with a smile.

As he rushed away Natsuki scowled at him.

'Maybe, I should have told Natsuki to wear a more suitable attire' Shizuru thought.

Within minutes Iga-san was back to guide them to their dining area. Natsuki was puzzled by everyone's behaviour towards Shizuru. They practically treated her like royalty. Before Shizuru entered the room Iga-san informed her that her brother, Okeeto, was presently in the office and if she wished him to tell Okeeto of here presence.

"That's alright Iga-san, he's probably busy" "Oh yes Iga-san…." She called then whispered something to him. Natsuki was too busy taking in the elegantly decorated dining area to notice. Curiosity got a hold of the younger girl and asked Shizuru.

"I didn't know you had a brother"

"Two in fact and a sister" Shizuru stated nonchalantly.

Glancing at the menu, Natsuki did not find anything that really appealed to her and to make it worst she did not know what some of the meals were she sighed. If only she had some mayonnaise but she was sure Shizuru would bother her about that. She really was not in the mood to fight, since Shizuru had good-naturedly offered her a meal. Shizuru could see Natsuki was having trouble with the menu, so she offered to help and quickly ordered their meals. Natsuki casually lunged on the floor pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"Ara, is Natsuki bored already"

"Nah, just getting comfortable" Natsuki muttered as she rolled on her side peering up at Shizuru where she met crimson eyes.

"This is a really nice restaurant"

"As expected from a five star restaurant"

"So, your brother works here"

"In a way, yes"

Natsuki smiled as she got lost in a pair of crimson orbs. Sighing she thought Shizuru looked really nice and smelled heavenly too. She has remembered the scent and feeling of the older girl as she continuously pushed against Natsuki will they were on their way here.

'Baka, what am I thinking? She's a friend' Natsuki thought.

"Natsuki are you alright" Shizuru asked as she touched Natsuki's cheek.

Natsuki hadn't noticed when Shizuru had shifted to sit beside her. Natsuki immediately blushed feeling like she was caught in the midst of a naughty act. Shizuru noticed and a mischievous smile spread across her delicate lips.

"Natsuki wouldn't be happen to be having perverted thoughts now" Shizuru teased. Natsuki stiffened her shoulders as her blush deepened. She tries to hide her face by turning away but Shizuru avidly follows.

"Ara, I wonder what kind of ecchi thoughts Natsuki was having" Shizuru continued to tease. "I bet they involved me" Shizuru did not know it what possible but Natsuki's blush intensified as it spread to her ears and the rest of her face. Shizuru laughed uncontrollably at the spectacle before her, Natsuki had hunched and stiffened her shoulders in embarrassment.

'Please God let them hurry with the food at least that will distract her from tease teasing me' Natsuki pleaded silently.

She let out a breath of relief when she saw the waiters stroll in with the food in platters. Shizuru slowly turned her attention to them smiling and courteously thanked them.

"You're welcome, Shizuru-sama" the attendants chimed then placed the food on the table. Iga-san eyed Natsuki suspiciously then turned his attention to Shizuru.

"Shizuru-sama, you're request is within this platter" he announced as he placed it beside Shizuru.

"Ookini, Iga-san" Shizuru said smiling.

As soon as the waiters left the room Natsuki prepared to devour the food. "I don't know what is that waiter's problem is" Natsuki complained. Shizuru eyed her with amusement shining in her crimson orbs. "He probably thinks you are a troublemaker and an attitude problem." Shizuru teased. Natsuki scoffed for she knew that only troublemaker in the room was Shizuru. Turning to her food she was about to get her chopsticks Shizuru quickly captured them. The younger girl eyed the other with suspicion.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" she demanded.

"Never"

"How am I suppose to eat"

"I'll feed you of course"

"What? No way!" Natsuki shouted as she folded her arms in defiance.

"What am I five? I can feed myself"

"Ara, than what should I do with all this mayonnaise" Shizuru announced as she uncovered the platter that Iga-san had eagerly placed beside her. Natsuki's expression changed to one of dismay. She had a weakness for mayonnaise and everyone knew that. Shizuru caught her and she knew it.

"Dammit" she grumbled.

Within minutes Natsuki was being fed by an eager Shizuru. "Say…ahh" the older girl teased. An angry vein immediately emerged on her forehead.

"Make sure you dip it good too" Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki's behaviour. The mayonnaise was necessary evil she thought. It was a means to a desirable end, which in the long run meant getting Natsuki where she wanted her. 'When mayonnaise was involved Natsuki compiled like a good pup' she thought as she giggled behind a hand.

"Argh, I'm waiting" Natsuki complained as she folded her arms. Shizuru smiled and quickly pushed the food into Natsuki's mouth. In haste a morsel of mayonnaise felon Natsuki's chin.

"Oh, your chin" Shizuru whispered as she moved closer to Natsuki. Before Natsuki could react Shizuru leaned in and slowly trailed her tongue along Natsuki's chin to her lower lip. Capturing the lower lip, Shizuru sighted while Natsuki inadvertently moaned. The temptation to move closer to the object of her affection was overwhelming.

'I can feel Natsuki's body heat and it's driving me crazy' Shizuru thought as a light blush crept across her face.

The two were suddenly interrupted when a knock on the door was made. Shizuru quickly shifted away from a totally dazed Natsuki. Without waiting for permission to enter, a tall handsome man opened the door. Alluring smoky grey eyes looked at the pair with a smile. He continued to smile as he thought to himself 'Ah, Shi-chan's blushing, she must have been doing something naughty.' Full sensual lips broadened even more, as grey orbs danced with humor. Seeing that Shizuru blushed even more, fortunately for her Natsuki was too preoccupied to notice.

"Good evening, Shi-chan"

"Forgive me, if I interrupted something"

"…Ah no" Shizuru stammered. She was still in shock when she realized that her brother almost caught her.

"So, aren't you going to introduce to your friend?" he teased as he turned his attention to Natsuki. The raven haired girl finally came out of her daze and turned to look at him. He held his breath as he was met with piercing emerald eyes that threatened to drown anyone who looked for too long.

Shizuru saw what was happening and latched onto Natsuki, securely placing her arms around the younger girl's neck as she introduced her.

"This is my very close friend Kuga Natsuki" she announced smiling brightly.

He was taken back by her possessiveness of Natsuki.

'It's okay Shizuru, I maybe a playboy but I don't take what's already taken' he thought idly.

"Natsuki, this is my brother Fujino Okeeto" she continued as she turned to face Natsuki.

The older girl giggled as she watched Natsuki blush and struggle for words. Natsuki bowed her head in greeting as best as she could with Shizuru hanging onto her neck. "Hmm, Shizuru would you mind" she said agitatedly as struggled out of the hold.

Shizuru shrugged her shoulders and let go of Natsuki. Shizuru's behaviour peaked Okeeto's interest. He had never seen her react like this with anyone before. Glancing at Natsuki he thought the girl was surprisingly beautiful and amusing to watch.

"It's nice to finally meet a close friend of Shi-chan" he said as he sat beside Natsuki. Shizuru glared at him because he was making himself comfortable without invitation and thereby ruining her date. He read the meaning behind that glare but decided to ignore it.

"Shi-chan, how come you did not call me when you came in" he asked as if adding salt to the injury.

"Ara, I thought you might be, busy and as head shouldn't you be getting back to your work."

"I'm never too busy for you Shi-chan. And besides the managers are well trained they can manage without me"

Turned her face away from him in frustration she was trying to get rid of him but he would not take the hint. In addition to that he was still calling here by that name.

"Why do you and Kenji insist on call me Shi-chan" Shizuru complained.

"Because Shizuru will always be our baby sister" he chimed.

Okeeto curiously questioned Natsuki about herself. When he decided she had satisfied his curiosity, he spent the remainder of night telling stories about Shizuru's childhood. He continued despite the warning glares and tone from Shizuru. The older girl always knew it would be dangerous to have Okeeto around her Natsuki; he had an annoying habit of being talkative and prying into people's business. She had assumed that he would be at one of the Kyoto branches since he owned more branches in Kyoto. She soon realized it was mistake when he burst in ruining her date. However, there was a part of her that was happy to see Natsuki contented. So she would eventually forget Okeeto for his rudeness.

It was almost 10 o'clock when the girls left the restaurant. Okeeto had escorted tem out and encouraged them to visit again especially when he was in. When the two finally reached Shizuru's house, they dismounted preparing for a quick chat and good byes.

"Shizuru" Natsuki called.

"I really enjoyed tonight" Natsuki said shyly. She had never been taken to a restraint like that and treated to such a delicious meal. It had been a while since she laughed so much, Okeeto was quite entertaining and the stories that he told her amused her. But the thing enjoyed the most was the fact that she was able to see the other sides of Shizuru, the baby sister, the crybaby, the innocent follower following the lead of her older siblings. Natsuki felt pride in the fact that she knew things about Shizuru that no one other friend or fan knew. It made her feel like Shizuru's special friend.

"Okeeto-san was really nice, a bit talkative but nice" she continued.

"His mouth needs a lock on it" Shizuru complained agitatedly. Only her family could make her feel this way she mused.

There was a moment of silence until Natsuki spoke again. "I know that I told you that I needed time and space"

"…But I still enjoy having you around me every now and then."

"There's definitely love here for you Shizuru, but its exact nature is eluding me. Please be patient" she finished awkwardly almost choking on the words.

Shizuru felt touched by the younger girl's words. She could see that struggle Natsuki had to express herself. But what touched her the most was the fact that there was hope. She gave Natsuki one of her genuine smiles which she reserved for her.

"I'll be here waiting for you" she said as she hugged Natsuki.

Looking at Natsuki with a mischievous glint, she prepared to tease her young friend.

"You know in some cultures it is the norm for dates to kiss good night"

"Oi, who said it was a date" Natsuki grumbled.

Shizuru faked an expression of hurt. To her surprise Natsuki seemed to ignore it. The older girl was met with piercing emerald eyes.

"Nat…suki, you're not angry are you?" Shizuru asked as she touched Natsuki's shoulder. 'Maybe I went too far' she thought remorsefully.

Without warning Natsuki leaned in and slowly captured Shizuru's lips. It was gentle kiss as if one was exploring the other. Shizuru was shocked at first but soon closed her eyes and sighed welcoming the sensual exploration. Natsuki slowly withdrew her lips staring into Shizuru crimson orbs that swam desire. Never losing eye contact, the two started to drift into a wordless conversation. The love etched deep within the recesses of their mind started to float to the surface. It was like an unconscious exchange between the two. Then Natsuki turned to mount her bike and watched Shizuru walk into her house.

Shizuru could hardly believe what she had just experienced. She was just teasing Natsuki she had never expected the girl to act in that manner. Usually Natsuki was too shy and conservative to make such advances. Lying on the bed she thought her hand to her lips and smiled. Maybe she would good dreams tonight she thought. She and Natsuki's kiss would always be etched in her mind.

­­­

Omake 3:

Shizuru: (_has a calm serene smile_)Author why is it that all the time me and Natsuki get to meet each other (_in a deeper voice_) something always gets in the way.

KiziB-chan: (_oblivious to the warning signs_) Well it's suppose to add intrigue and humor to the story

Shizuru: (_wearing a blank expression_) Well I'm neither intrigued nor laughing, am I?

KiziB-chan: (_looks nervous_) Ha-ha ha. Don't worry I'll make it up to you in the coming chapters.

KiziB-chan: (_in deep thought_) _oh Crap, I better run. She's not going to like the next chapter._

Natsuki: (_grumbles_) I wonder at whose expense.

Shizuru: (_glares at Natsuki_)

Natsuki: Just kidding.

I'm going try and push up my schedule. I'll try to publish more than one per week but I can make any promises. My job can be demanding so I'll do the best that I can. Thank you for the support and reviews. Enjoy.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME or any of the characters used

**Now, Then and Later: A Natsuki and Shizuru Story**

_Summary_

_Things begin to heat up here. Surprising developments have made a both Natsuki and Shizuru face temptation. However, with these developments old wounds are reopened. _

**Chapter Four: The Love that Hurts**

Natsuki spent most of her morning in a daze. Sitting on top of a desk she peered out of the window watching the torrential rain washing over the school grounds. She could not get Shizuru and the kiss they shared last night off her mind. She spent most of the time awake thinking about it.

'What was I doing? I just kissed a friend' she thought retrospectively.

'But my feelings towards this friend is different' she continued in thought. She knew her feelings for Mai and the other was nothing like what she felt for Shizuru. Deep down she couldn't see how she would function without Shizuru. It was so natural for Shizuru to be by her side. She pondered to herself when did Shizuru manage to find a soft spot in her heart. Natsuki could remember the first day she met Shizuru like yesterday.

Back then she was frustrated with life and the hard hand that she had been dealt. She had walked around with a chip on her shoulder, totally unapproachable and angry most of the time. The only person she ever loved left her at a tender age, either by their own volition or by the clutches of death. She had been standing in the garden, as she watched the undeniable beauty of the flowers. Her fury was mounting as she reminisced on the fact that such beauty could still exist while her life was horridly cruel and twisted. Without thinking she reached out and touched a flower. But just as her hand touched the flower it curled around it to crush it. Then she heard it, a soft melodic voice thick with a Kyoto-ben accent spoke.

"You shouldn't do that" the person said as she spun around to see who was speaking. "Flowers should be loved. They bloom with all their might for their short lives."

Before that point in her life her eyes burned with anger and hatred. But now being caught in the act crushing a flower brought the unmistakable feelings of shame. She remembered asking the intruder who she was although she already knew that answer. The older girl answered saying she was Fujino Shizuru. The intruder then had the nerve to ask who she was. Natsuki had contemplated for a moment whether she should tell the girl who she was. She had no need for anyone in her life but despite that thought she answered the girl saying Kuga... Natsuki. It took a few minutes for her mind to skip to the memories not so long after this one. It was a time when the relationship between her and Shizuru had gone horridly wrong. Shizuru had ended up slaughtering several people at First District and not to mention what she had done to her. She was supposed to be the only that Natsuki trusted yet she ended up betraying her in the worst possible manner. At the least she had no memory of what Shizuru had actually done to her that night when she had rescued her. She only had Yukino's suspicions. She did not really want to ask her but the worst thing was that she remembered Shizuru's stolen kiss. Natsuki unconsciously shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of these bitter thoughts. She told Shizuru that she forgave her so it was better if she didn't hold onto bitter memories, nevertheless they lingered like bitter a taste that stains one's tongue. Bitter memories, hurt and pain still did not quell her desire to be with Shizuru. It was only not that she was more cognizant of just how much Shizuru was a part of her life, her person, almost as if the woman's presence made her whole.

'I want Shizuru to always be with me' she though as she smiled inwardly.

_Thump!_

It was not until Nao slapped her did she realize that the girl was there.

"Argh, are you looking for a fight, you delinquent"

"Look who is talking"

"The Delinquent Extra-ordiner"

"Shut up" Natsuki shouted angrily.

"I'm doing better now"

"Anyway, it's lunch time now"

"Huh"

"Geez, Kuga you've been totally spaced out all day". Nao declared with a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, what's it to you"

"I bet you've been daydreaming about that date you had with Fujino"

"How do you know about that?" Natsuki yelled in shock.

"So, it really was a date"

"Shut up" Natsuki shouted angrily.

"Hmm, you still haven't guessed how I found out"

Silence

"You underestimate the power of Chie"

"Eh! Whatever it wasn't a date"

"Really now"

"Baka, I don't care what you think"

"I have one bit of advice for you Kuga, you better be careful with that woman she may go psycho on you again"

"Now it's official I'm going to KILL you" Natsuki shouted through clenched teeth.

Nao laughed as she leaped out of Natsuki's reach.

"The way you two looked yesterday, everyone can assume that you and Fujino are lovers" Nao yelled in disgust.

Flipping out her phone she browsed to a picture and pushed it in front of Natsuki's face. Natsuki paused to focus emerald orbs on the image placed before her. Immediately, a scarlet blush was spread across her cheeks.

"How did you get that?" Nasuki growled and reached for the phone, but Nao quickly moved the phone out of Natsuki's reach. It was a photo of her and Shizuru at the stoplight yesterday. The image clearly showed Shizuru fondling her.

"I'm going to break your neck as soon as I get a hold of you" Natsuki shouted angrily.

Natsuki leaped towards Nao, she missed the girl by a few inches as the younger girl leap away. Because Natsuki had used so much force she became off balanced and landed on all fours. Looking at Nao, she growled, getting ready to attack again.

"Oi, Kuga, I didn't know you were a dog by nature" Nao teased "No, make that a pup by nature"

As Nao leapt away from Natsuki's attack her distance was cut short as her thigh slammed against a table causing her to temporarily lose balance. However the effort to regain balance was cut short as Natsuki slammed into her. The two subsequently landed on the floor. Natsuki still desperately tried to get the phone. Grunts and curses could be heard as the two rolled around on the floor. Within seconds Natsuki was able to pin the smaller girl to the floor.

"Give up already" Natsuki grunted.

Then she saw something flicker in Nao's eyes, she was caught off guard by it. Nao used this opportunity to slip out of Natsuki's grasp. Without warning she engulfed neck with her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Natsuki was too stunned to move.

On her way in her fan girls begrudgingly had told her where Natsuki was located. Unfortunately, she heard that Nao was with her. Shizuru figured she would have to tolerate the girl until she left, which she did once Shizuru came around. Since, Natsuki said she enjoyed her company she decided to pay her a visit today. She had convinced Mai to hold off on giving Natsuki a bento just so she could have the pleasure of sharing lunch with Natsuki.

When Shizuru opened the classroom nothing in the world could have prepared her for what she saw. Natsuki was on top Nao with her legs entangled with the other girl, her hands were firmly planted to the ground with Nao's lips clinging top hers.

'What am I seeing' Shizuru thought hysterically as the food slipped out of her hand. Hearing the clattering from the lunch containers crashing against the floor, Natsuki glanced up only to see Shizuru standing before her. The two stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Coming back to reality Natsuki gasped in horror as she tried to push away Nao. Taking a second glance at Shizuru, she saw the woman's face morph from shock to lifeless, and then she directed a cold stare at Nao. Deep in the recesses of her mind, Shizuru figured that Nao would try to steal HER NATSUKI.

"Ara, Yuuki-san did you think you could take what is MINE?" Shizuru said in a calm and threatening voice. Nao shivered in fear and inadvertently tighten her grip on Natsuki's arm. Shizuru narrowed her eyes as she started to approach the girl.

"It seems you haven't learnt to leave MY NATSUKI alone"

"No matter" Shizuru stated calmly. "I'll have to fix this" Shizuru stated calmly as she closed her eyes and a smile spread across her face. A bright light appeared and Shizuru's naginata appeared in her hands.

Natsuki stared in disbelief, while Nao stared angrily at Shizuru. The younger girl then stood and called her elements.

"Huff, I don't see your name on her" Nao shouted angrily.

Natsuki couldn't believe her eyes; the both of them retained their elements while her ability to call her element was rendered useless after the Hime star left. She looked at Shizuru in fear; she knew that woman was capable of anything especially when it came to her. Standing, she used herself as a barrier between the two.

"Matte" Natsuki shouted.

"Shizuru, please…please stop this" she pleaded.

Shizuru stared at Natsuki. What she saw in Natsuki's eyes wasn't the love that she longed for Natsuki to show. It was genuine fear.

'Fear' Shizuru thought 'Fear of what'.

It was then that Shizuru contemplated what she was doing. She never wanted that look to ever appear on her love's face, the last it was there she had done horribly things in order to earn such a look. Like a barrage of tumbling rocks, her thoughts raced back to the things she had done during the Hime festival. The memory of the people she had hurt burned her like a scolding hot branding iron, Haruka, Yukino, the people of First District. She did not need physical scars to show that the wounds were deep they was always there festering and taunting her. She wished it would stop.

'Please someone help me' her thought screamed as she hung her head in shame.

Then she peered at her once savior, her Natsuki, no Natsuki now glared at her as if she was the enemy as she protectively stood in front of Yuuki-san. Shizuru's element dematerialized in the instant; a hand reached up and held her chest above the location of her heart. Her heart felt like it would burst from the pained it was receiving. It was then she realized what she wanted to do to Yuuki-san.

'She wanted to… how she could do this to Natsuki…again' she thought in anguish.

"I'm not a piece a meat, I don't belong to anyone but myself" Natsuki murmured as she watched Shizuru. Initially a part of her was still afraid of Shizuru, but she watched as Shizuru's usually emotionless face was attacked by a barrage of emotions. First there was shock which morphed into hatred with a hint of killing intent, then it changed into yet again shock and now it was a pained and wounded expression. It looked as if Shizuru would fall apart from a single touch. The expression reminded her of the time she was in the garden where Shizuru's love was for her was coldly tossed in front of her. Then it happen, a single tear streamed down Shizuru face.

"Sh-Shi-Shizuru" Natsuki stammered as she walked towards the guilt ridden woman.

"Are you…it's not what you think" she continued but Shizuru started step back. Nao firmly planted hands around Natsuki's waist pulling the girl towards her. Shizuru turned and ran away.

"Let me go" Natsuki said in a gruff voice.

"Huff, why Natsuki" Nao shouted as her voice began to tremble. "Why her and not me? Look at her, didn't she once again prove she's unstable" Nao continued as tears fell.

Natsuki pulled away from Nao and glanced at her to see the heartache written all over her face. She turned her face in disgust. She was disgusted with herself because she had caused another person heartache and pain. Looking solemnly at Nao she spoke in a low voice.

"It doesn't matter if that's a part of her, because I love her no matter what she is" Natsuki simply stated.

"I'm sorry if that causes you pain but I really and truly belong with only one person"

Natsuki laughed to herself as she remembered what she had said to Shizuru, 'I don't belong to anyone but myself'. 'Ironic isn't it' she thought mournfully. 'Now she was saying she belong with Shizuru'

Looking down at Nao, Natsuki sighed as she prepared to finish what she was saying.

"And that person I belong with is Shizuru" Natsuki finally admitted. 'And it only took a situation like this to occur for her to admit it' she thought sadly.

"I'm sorry Nao, but I can't return your feelings"

"Fine, go and be that psycho's good little lap dog" Nao shouted angrily.

Natsuki decided to ignore Nao's remarks. She knew the girl was only lashing out at her because of the pain of rejection. Natsuki miserably strode out of the room to search for Shizuru.

Shizuru on the other hand was hysterical. She rushed off the campus almost plowing over Yukino. Luckily Haruka caught her before she fell, then she turned to Shizuru to chastise the woman but was only met with her back in the distance.

"Humph, that woman has absolutely no manors" Haruka shouted indignantly.

"Manners, Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected as she adjusted her glasses.

"She must be under some distress, for her to act in such a manner" Yukino pointed out.

"…Eh, yeah" Haruka agreed as a frown started to knit her eye brows.

"Don't worry Haruka-chan, I'm sure it will workout for the best" Yukino suggested trying to cheer up her friend.

"Who said I was worried about that bubuzuke woman" Haruka stated defensively. Brushing those thoughts aside she turned to Yukino.

"Come Yukino, we only have an half an hour let before I have to go back to the University" Haruka announced as she strode off with Yukino in tow.

Omake 4:

_Shizuru is riding around on Kiyohime's back with her naginata clenched in both hands. She appears to be looking for someone or something._

Nao: (_sweat drops_) Boy, I wouldn't want to be in Author's shoes now.

KiziB-chan[from the bushes SHUT UP!

Nao: (_scrawls_) So you're hiding over there. I want to ask you one thing. What was that slop you wrote between me and Natsuki?

KiziB-chan: (_sweat drops_) Oh crap. She's probably going to kill me too along with Nao fans.

Nao[claws come out Prepare for divine punishment.

KiziB-chan: (_swallows nervously_) Dammit it's either her or Shizuru.


End file.
